Cape Boy
by M. C
Summary: Buffy and Dawn move to Palm City. Series of 100-word drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it belongs to 20th Century Fox and created by Joss Whedon. I neither own The Cape, it belongs to Universal Network Television LLC and created by Tom Wheeler. Takes place after "Chosen" for 'Buffy' and "Endgame" for 'Cape.' And yes, the title is a play on "Reptile Boy."

Foreword: I was inspired by Jaded's "May Any Power Protect You" series, entirely written in drabbles. Frankly, I'm surprised no one's written more Cape crossover fic before, so here goes. (I post under TyrionLannister at TTH, so I'm not stealing from anyone but myself.)

**Palm City**

Buffy tilted her head back, letting the afternoon sun soak into the pores. It was nice; Palm City had all the sunny goodness of Sunnydale but hardly any vamps or demons. The constant sunshine made things brighter and optimistic.

She closed her eyes. Florida was surprisingly demon-free, or they kept an extremely low profile. She'd staked a few vampires in the first couple days upon moving, but nothing in the past couple of months. Even Dawn was surprised at that.

However another subject caught her attention. He didn't register on her Slayer radar, but he was _someone_ nonetheless.

The Cape.

**Red Baron**

"How do you know this Cape guy is trying to bring down Peter Fleming?" Buffy pulled on an oven mitt. "And how do you know he's a good guy?"

"I don't," Dawn shrugged, putting her laptop away. "But this Orwell guy thinks so."

"Same old media vs. corrupt politician battle." Buffy pulled the Red Baron pizza from the oven and put it on the table. "Just outside the law."

"So says the Queen of 'hit first, talk later.'" Dawn countered, getting up. At Buffy's glare, she changed course. "So how was work?"

"Same old. Less cult sacrifices, more angst."

**Patrol**

Buffy didn't need to hunt down The Cape herself. He interrupted a would-be mugger during her nightly patrols. Feeling a cold barrel against her back, she hit the gunman's wrist as she pivoted into a roundhouse kick.

It wasn't until she heard a sound like a towel whipping to and fro, disarming another guy flanking her with pinpoint accuracy, that she turned around.

The guy did remind her of Batman a little. Reasonably tall, with a medieval chestplate and a leather mask. And of course, the item that earned him his name.

To her, it looked more silly than imposing.

**Argument**

Buffy's lips thinned. "I was fine."

His eyes narrowed. "You were nearly robbed."

"I don't need saving. I handle things myself."

"Well, ah…" The Cape faltered at the look on her face.

"I'm not chasing criminals at night in a silly outfit," Buffy countered.

"It's not safe out here."

"Look who's calling the kettle black." Her tone softened. "You're not Bruce Wayne, are you?"

He laughed humorlessly. "That man had it easy. I don't."

"Nothing in life is easy." Buffy shrugged.

"You're telling _me_?"

"You don't know me." She turned to head back to her apartment. "I'll be seeing you."

**Underestimate v. Overestimate**

Max Malini's eyebrow quirked as Vince recanted his encounter with the blonde woman earlier that night.

"The thing is, Max, she was pretty strong." Vince untied his mask and folded his cape away. "I was lucky to get that second guy while she was busy with the other one."

"Sounds like your type." Max poured Jack Daniels into his wine glass.

"I'm serious," Vince sank next to Max's chair. "She could be another ARK experiment gone wrong. Remember Tracey?"

"The trick of a magician," Max took a fortifying swig from his glass, "is to never underestimate or overestimate your audience."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it belongs to 20th Century Fox and created by Joss Whedon. I neither own The Cape, it belongs to Universal Network Television LLC and created by Tom Wheeler.

**Guidance**

"Heads up."

Vince snapped to attention as Orwell's voice came through his Bluetooth. Pulling down the bill on his hat lower, he tried to blend within the shadows of the trees.

His eyes narrowed as he could see two familiar figures exit the main doors of the middle school - Trip and Dana. And that woman behind them… it was _her_!

"Hey, Orwell, you know who that girl is?"

He could hear Orwell typing on the other end of the line. "Buffy Summers. She's a guidance counselor, transferred over from Sunnydale."

"Really?"

"And Vince… there's a lot more to her."

**Keeping Tabs**

"You have a report?"

"Yes sir." The undercover detective slid a manila folder over the table to a grim looking Peter Fleming.

Opening it, his features softened a bit. "This is her?"

"Not your daughter, sir."

"Then, who, pray tell?"

"We've been keeping tabs on this woman and her sister." The detective pulled out his phone and activated the video recording. Fleming's eyes widened as he saw the woman carve a swath through several armed thugs.

"You sure she's not an assassin?"

"Her records show she was involved with a government agency called The Initiative."

"Keep an eye on her."

**Visions**

"Orwell, are you okay?"

Her head jerked up from the couch, meeting Vince's warm, concerned eyes.

She sighed. "I am."

"You've been saying that since the Lich incident."

She sighed again, not looking directly at him. "I've been getting these migraines. More frequent."

Vince turned to the doorway. "Maybe we should get Max to take you to the hospital."

Orwell turned a sorrowful gaze back to him. "No hospital can help me."

"If you don't tell anyone, it's not going to get better either way," he countered.

"I keep getting these visions."

"Of what?" Vince pressed.

"I'm Peter Fleming's daughter."

**Angst**

Being a high school counselor had prepared Buffy for a lot of teenage angst. A lot of it she could relate to, having endured most of the same problems they did only a few years back.

Had it been that long already?

Moving to Palm City had been a good move for both her and Dawn. The other Scoobies didn't follow, since everyone needed their space after Sunnydale sunk. She and Willow kept in touch regularly, but others… not so much.

It was nice but also frustrating about it being vamp free. She really needed to let some steam off.

**Family**

Buffy frowned when she saw that Cape guy scoping out the school, the day after the alley encounter. He wasn't in his signature ensemble, but she recognized him anyway.

She noted that he'd reacted when she guided Trip and Dana Farraday outside after their post-school meeting. He had some connection between the two, perhaps they were family?

_Nah_, she shrugged it off. The Cape was a loner, he was the broody kind, not a family man.

But Angel did have a family at Wolfram & Hart. He fought for the ones he loved, she did, perhaps this Cape guy was too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own either The Cape or Buffy, they belong to their respective creators and copyright holders. I'm just having fun.

**The Initiative**

"The Initiative?" Peter Fleming felt a twinge of recognition at the detective's mention of that place. More precisely, _Chess_ recognized it. "How'd you come across this?"

"Took our finest hackers to get through that classified military file Ms. Summers had."

Fleming shook his head. If Chess's memory served right, ARK (via a dummy corporation) had helped fund The Initiative. At first, it had been to experiment on increasing human endurance and efficiency. Then when Maggie Walsh arrived, it took a drastic turn… experimenting on demons.

Fleming had severed all connections, but he wasn't sure if Chess had. It unnerved him.

**Background Check**

"Will!"

"Buffy!" The redhead sounded pleased. "How're you doing?"

"You know Palm City: sunshine, warm temps, and no vamps in sight."

"Sounds like you and Dawn are doing great."

"We are." Buffy paused. "Can you do a background check on someone?"

The wicca grinned. "Sure. Who?"

"Look up Orwell is Watching. See what you can get on him. And the Cape too."

"Why?" Willow asked.

Buffy sighed. "Dawn thinks they're good guys, but I want you to double check. Just to be on the safe side."

She closed her phone. There were too many coincidences, and Buffy didn't like that.

**Jamie**

"So this Orwell guy is actually a girl?"

"Yep. Turns out her name isn't Orwell, it's a pseudonym. Her real name is Jamie Fleming."

"Wow." This was turning out more complicated than she'd thought. An estranged daughter trying to bring down her corrupt politician daddy? "What about the Cape?"

"The plot ever thickens," Willow continued. "The Cape is actually Vince Farraday, a former police officer."

"But isn't he dead? I saw the guy last night and today, he wasn't dead. He was still human." Buffy paused. "I had a meeting with his son and wife today."

"So he was framed."

**Ballgame**

"I guess he was. I'll talk to you later, Wills."

Buffy hung up, then reached for her drink. She had to digest this news. Palm City certainly wasn't exactly Sunnydale (or Cleveland) for that matter, but it was a whole new ballgame. One she wasn't sure was her ballgame, or one that Dawn should be getting involved with.

Dirty politics, estranged family, and a supposedly dead police officer gallivanting around in a silly cape and tights. And she was somehow involved with all of it.

All of it seemed ripped straight out of a comic book. Xander would love it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own either properties, they belong to 20th Century Fox TV and Universal Television. And of course, Joss gets kudos for Buffy and Tom Wheeler for The Cape.

**Not the Batcave**

"For a framed cop, you sure picked a hell of a place to settle."

His back was turned to her, but she smiled when his back stiffened and he turned to face her.

"Buffy Summers."

"Ah, so your Orwell did her research." She tilted her head, giving Vince an appraising look.

He did likewise, noting her casual wear and hair tied in a loose bun. Her stance was relaxed if wary.

"How'd you find me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Fleming sent you?"

"No."

"So this is your hideout." She ran her fingers along the wall. "Not the Batcave, but still cool."

**Evasive**

Vince wasn't buying it. "Care to explain that blacked-out army file?"

"Honorable discharge."

"And now you're a guidance counselor." He was getting into her evasive game, he did the same for possible suspects. "There's just something here you're not telling me."

"You're a cop. You should know."

"I _was_ a cop."

Buffy stood her ground. "The point still stands. Me and cops? Very unmixy."

"Then why are you here?"

She sighed. _Men are _so _obtuse. _"I'm here to help you, Vince."

"Help me?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? I can clear your name."

Vince sighed. "Explain."

**Secret Agent**

She hesitated. Even though all the potential Slayers had been called, there was such a thing as a secret identity and being discreet. She explained her background, carefully omitting most of her Slaying history. In the end, he got a very censored version of who she was, what she did, and what Willow could do.

"So, you're this government agent?" Vince asked, after she finished.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, sorta."

He gave her another skeptical look. "And this Willow person can help clear my name."

"And protect your family." At his look, she added, "Without going into the Witness Protection Program."

**Convincing**

It took some more convincing and some physical evidence on Buffy's part to back up her claims to convince him. He still wasn't sure, what with the successful sting to catch Scales and Fleming's highest ranking ARK official. That, plus Marty's death, meant that Fleming had borrowed time before everything crashed around him.

Still, Buffy wanted to help Vince. Foiling something as big as Mayor Wilkins' Ascension plans took time, preparation, and banking on sheer luck to accomplish. Things were much more concrete this time.

But she wasn't sure if Fleming was a demon. That remained a big question mark.

**Circus**

"Why are we here?"

Buffy sighed as she turned the car off and opened the door. "You'll see."

Dawn sighed. "When I said I wanted to join the circus, I was kidding!"

"You were fifteen that time. You're still a teenager, still prone to making bad decisions."

"Like you were the epitome of a perfect girl," Dawn scoffed, as they walked along the boardwalk and into the neighboring tents. "You're dating a circus freak?"

"A circus freak would be 'normal.'" Buffy ducked under the canvas.

"You dated Riley."

"Even he had his freakish moments." Buffy was regretting this already.

**Babe Magnet**

"Vince, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You're a babe magnet," Rollo breathed as the short blonde and young brunette made their way to the three ring center. "Dibs on the tall chick."

"One, she's seventeen and second, ugh," interrupted the blonde, having overheard their conversation.

"Buffy, this is Rollo. He helps us out," Vince said, introducing him to the two women. He gestured to the dwarf, "This is Buffy and Dawn Summers."

"My pleasure." As he held it out, Buffy and Dawn gave Rollo's hand a quick pump.

"So, where is this infamous Max Malini?" Buffy wondered aloud.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Buffy nor do I own The Cape. They belong to Fox and Universal, en toto.

**Schizo**

"Really?" Willow adjusted her cell phone. Her eyes widened. "_That_ bad?"

"Yeah," Buffy replied. "Seems like Jamie's a bit schizo. Hallucinations, especially."

Willow frowned. "Do you trust her?"

The blonde sighed. "I trust Vince. She has his back. And she could be on par with you."

"Look Buffy, she may be hacker extraordinare, but she can't do as much as I can."

"Right, the goddess thing and all." Buffy's brow furrowed. "Did you look into Conrad Chandler?"

"Why?"

"He's the one who drugged her. You may not need to whip up a spell. I think a potion will help."

**Ambushed**

Dawn cast a quick look behind her. That feeling was imprinted upon being created by the monks, but it never really left her once she and Buffy had relocated to Florida.

She made her way down the sidewalk, her footsteps sharper as the pace quickened. It was a path she had memorized before when getting acquainted with the more upscale streets of Palm City. Rather than entering the quaint hardware cafe she and Buffy usually stopped at before and after school, she bypassed that.

As she entered the alleyway, her sister and Vince quickly ambushed the thug discreetly trailing her.

**Reverse Job Interview**

Vince tightened the Cape's grip around the thug's throat. He had to admit, the man was putting up a good fight.

That was before Buffy sucker punched the guy in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He slumped to the ground, quickly blacking out.

"What're you going to do with him?" Dawn asked.

"He's not a vamp," Buffy slung the man's limp body over her shoulders. "Call it a reverse job interview."

"And then?" Vince removed his Cape from around the man's neck.

She shrugged. "Haven't got to that part yet."

Dawn grew thoughtful. "I have an idea."

**History**

Willow's fingers flew across the keyboard, her eyes furrowing as she perused Conrad Chandler's criminal history. The events he had brought on Palm City was Sunnydale-worthy, but luckily the man himself was mortal. Nothing like Mayor Wilkins but just as mentally twisted.

Hacking through the medical files, she looked at the chemical makeup of that hallucinogenic he'd dosed Orwell/Jamie with. The redhead winced at the potent side effects of said drug, mentally noting that research was being conducted for an antidote.

"I won't have to break into a lab," Willow realized. "I just need a sample of her DNA."

**Scales**

Vince pulled the ski mask off the thug's head. "Son of a bitch."

Buffy tilted her head. "You know this guy?"

"Dominic Raoul," Vince growled. "He prefers to be called 'Scales.'"

Buffy eyed the snake-like scales on the unconscious man's head, arms, and hands. "Good nickname."

"He used to work for Fleming… before Chess screwed him over."

"So he's after two guys," Dawn surmised. "Fleming and Chess."

"Technically, it's one guy," Vince corrected.

"Serious personality disorder, then." Buffy said.

"But why would Scales go back to Fleming if he was screwed over previously?"

"Money." Vince stated. "Scales loves it."


End file.
